


Like The Very First Time

by Markitty



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluffy, Jackson is boyfriend material, M/M, Mark is a cutiepie, Really fluffy, my first fic ever posted, sorry hahaha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-08 16:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8852824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markitty/pseuds/Markitty
Summary: And even if he needed to make Mark fall in love with him everyday, Jackson wouldn't give up.





	1. First.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I decided to come to AO3 too! I hope you guys like it. Also posted in AF~  
> Gonna fix it when I get to use the computer!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you all like it~~ Lemme know whatcha think!

Wang Kayee, Jackson for friends, was a Chinese former fencer who left his career of glory and fame, as well his loved Hong Kong, to pursue his dream: The world of dance, in South Korea.

The guy wasn't tall, but his training days and gym gave him a body different than the thin too thin that mostly of Asian guys had. His hair has always been brunette, normally hidden by a snapback, which was his "brand".

Jackson moved to a small town, probably his dancing studio was the only one there, and that explained why he had so many students.

He didn't care he wasn't so famous anymore, he was doing what he liked to do. Lived a normal life, trying to flirt here and there, partying with friends when he could, seeing his family in vacations and working hard.

Until _that_ day.

The day when Jackson decided to drink coffee in another place.

There was a part of the city that was quiet and cozy, calm, near to a beach. Seemed like the perfect place to bring someone you like in a romantic date. Jackson didn't go to this place at all, he was really busy with work — and lack of interest — to date for real, so he didn't have something to do there. But, well, his friend called him to have a meeting in a cafeteria, since his friend worked there he offered a breakfast free and special.

He didn't have how to refuse this, so he accepted the offer, and now he was at the entrance of the place.

The place was really cozy, warm and looked like a good local to spend the afternoon reading something, talking with a few friends or stuff like that.

When Jackson entered the cafeteria, he looked around, analyzing all the tables and staff, seeing that wasn't really full yet.

Before his eyes found his friend Jinyoung, the dancer stopped on his tracks, staring at another guy who was sitting there, quietly in one of the tables, reading a book with a concentrated expression.

With blonde hair falling on his eyes, the person who caught Jackson's attention had a thin body and seemed - in Jackson's distorced vision with flowers and sparkles - someone who needed protection, needed someone close to him.

And, in the same second he put his eyes on him, Jackson thought he wanted to be that person.

"Hey, Jacks! It's been a while", Jinyoung greeted his friend, pulling him away from his thoughts, "I'll ask to prepare your breakfast, what do you like?"

"Hi, Junior!", greeted back with a smile, but his mind was in another place, "Uh... I want an americano."

"And what about our red velvet cheesecake? We learned it recently, it's a success!", smiled, too happy for a lost Jackson.

Jackson just nodded, earning a smile from his friend in response. Junior said to him take a seat wherever he wanted to, and in the next second he was gone, leaving his friend as lost as before. The dancer took a seat near to the pretty guy, staring at him discreetly.

_"Hey, Sue, your hair is pretty today."_

The Wang boy was impressed by the perfect english from the blonde one, even finding his American accent, different from his own english, he always talked with a little bit of asian accent. At least was a thing to talk about with the boy.

"Thanks, Mark.", she replied, "I wish it was like yours."

Jackson started to note things about the guy in his head, so he had three topics until now.

**1\. His name is Mark.**   
**2\. He knows english.**   
**3\. He has an adorable nervous tic, he always shake his head sightly when he's shy.**

The last one was clearly something hard to notice, just if you were staring too much, and, well, Jackson was staring too much in the last few minutes.

The lady called Sue quickly left a plate with pancakes in front of Mark, followed by a coffee — americano, just like Jackson's.

"Here's your favorite from always, Mark."

It hasn't been two minutes and Jackson could note three more things to his personal list.

**4\. Mark likes to play with his pancakes before he eats it.**   
**5\. We both like the same coffee.**   
**6\. He comes to this coffee shop frequently, maybe everyday, but that I can confirm.**

"Is this seat free?"

Jackson found himself asking in english before he could stop himself from doing it, seeing Mark raise his head, analyzing him from head to toe twice, sightly confused. He was staring Jackson for a while before he shrugged, smiling - goddamn smile - and nodding.

"Can I know the reason why do I have the pleasure of your company?", asked in korean, laughing.

If someone asked Mark what happened to him in that moment, he wouldn't know how to answer. He was shy, reserved and didn't like people around him — he's always been quiet, he had problems to keep up a talk for two minutes at least.

But when his eyes met the ones from the cute and handsome boy in front of him, he couldn't say no. Actually, he couldn't say anything, the air simply failed him and his mind won't collaborate. Maybe he needed to see a doctor.

"I'm alone, you're alone, we can make each other company, right?"

Jackson gave him one of that smiles, watching the other boy laugh again, letting his book rest on his side, this way he could give more attention to the lost puppy that was talking to him now — and to his pancakes, of course.

"You didn't order anything?"

At the same moment, Jinyoung emerged with his friend's request. He left the cheesecake followed by his coffee, but he didn't waste time to give Jackson a light punch in his shoulder, watching him with disapproving eyes.

"Don't bother Markie hyung too much, Jackson", he scolded, making the blonde laugh a little more.

"Hyung...?", the brunette frowned, "How old are you?"

"I'm twenty two."

Jackson watched Mark with arched eyebrows, surprised. Genuinely surprised, since he was pretty sure he's been talking to someone younger.

**7\. He has a killer smile.**   
**8\. Twenty two years pretty well conserved with some weird formula.**

"That makes you my hyung too", the dancer shrugged, laughing, "But, hey, Junior. I'm trying to have a talk here, go work."

"I invite you to have breakfast in my place and that's what I receive?"

Jinyoung pretended to be huffy with what he heard, but he knew Jackson pretty well to really complain. When he saw Mark watching them with worry in his eyes, he laughed out loud, shaking his head.

"I have stuff to do anyway, I'll come here later. See you."

With that, Junior left, letting the pair alone again. Silence hovered over the table, but it wasn't uncomfortable at all, they shared looks like they knew each other for a long time.

And it was that feeling of safety and trust that filled Mark's empty chest, when he looked in that brown and deep, piercing eyes. Maybe it was because of it that he let his shyness away. When he saw, they were already in a talk full of laughs and histories, becoming attached to the other boy.

Which was a terrifying signal.

Jackson continued to take notes of Mark in his secret mental list, "Everything I Know About My Crush".

**9\. Professional photographer, he likes to take a picture of everything.**   
**10\. American native, but he's Chinese like me.**   
**11\. A great listener, talks little.**   
**12\. His Chinese name is Yien.**

"Jackson-ah, can I take a picture of yours?"

Jackson blinked a few times, surprised by the suddenly request. He almost said "yes" in the same second, but he stopped before he looked too desperate.

"Can I ask you why...?", asked curiously.

"I... Wanted a memory of today. I like to take a shot always, remember?", smiled, but it wasn't the same smile that Jackson has been seeing in the last hour.

"Well.. Then I'll ask you something... Can you take a picture of us?"

It was the blonde's time to be surprised, but he didn't complain. He got up from where he was, taking his camera and sitting at Jackson's side. He didn't know what he should do or where to stay.

Jackson, noticing his discomfort, laughed and threw an arm around Mark's shoulders, pulling him closer. Mark laughed as well and then smiled to the camera.  
Two seconds before the oldest took the shot, the brunette turned his face with a small pout in his lips, like he was going to kiss Mark's cheek. The polaroid came in the next second with a strong flash.

Jackson wasn't sure if he saw Mark blushing, but he wish he did, at the same time he was hoping he didn't embarrass the other too much.

"I... I need to go now.", he turned to Jackson and smiled, getting up from the chair, "Am I going... To see you tomorrow?"

"If you come here, I will too", answered shrugging and smiling.

The answer made Mark laugh again, nodding a few times.

"I... Uh..."

The blonde one was looking for words, or maybe he already had them but he didn't know how to say it. He sighed, took his bag, the forgotten book and smiled a last time for Jackson.

"Thank you."

With one last thanks in Chinese, Mark exited the coffee shop at a fast pace, running to his car. In this moment, Jackson wanted to punch himself, he could've offered company to Mark until they reached his car, then he would've passed two minutes more with him.

Even a minute with Mark was important.

"Are you with a crush on Mark or something...?", Jinyoung approached, sitting in front of his friend, "I didn't know you two were friends"

"We met today."

The dancer shrugged, but he didn't miss the look Junior gave him. Something was happening and he didn't know what it was, but he needed to find out.

**13\. Mark is mysterious.**

"I understand... Take care with him, okay? Mark is special, he's not anyone who you can just flirt with."

"I know it", said in a tone that indicated he wasn't mad at Junior, "I noticed it in the same moment I put my eyes on him."

Jinyoung sighed, resting his chin in one hand while he watched his friend.

"Markie hyung doesn't talk with strangers, he must have liked you a lot."

"Really?!"

Jackson was excited with this new information like he was a puppy, but he still noted something wrong in his friend's eyes. But, knowing him like he knew, it'd be useless ask what's happening.

"Well, I gotta go", he said calmly, getting up.

"Oh, yeah. It's on me today, so you can go. I hope you liked it."

"I liked it a lot, I'll come everyday, no worries", laughed.

"Jackson, I meant the food, not Mark."

With the last comment, Junior let the two laughing out loud, before Jackson said he really needed to go to teach. He promised come the next day, and then he exited the cafeteria.

Thank God, the day didn't last long. Jackson arrived home by night, took a shower and threw himself in his bed. He wanted to sleep soon, rest and then he'd be able to see Mark in the next morning.

A smile made its way across his face when he thought about the boy, and then he slept, his thoughts letting him have good dreams with the angelic boy and his blonde locks.

When Jackson woke up, he send a text to every student warning them he was taking the classes an hour later today. He wanted to make sure he would have a good time with Mark without having to leave early.

Of course his students didn't complain, so he went to the coffee shop as soon as possible. This time, without a snapback. He wanted the angelic boy to know all his sides, not only the Jackson Swag Wang.

He opened the door with a large smile on his face, which just grown when he saw Mark sitting in one of the tables, drinking his coffee with his pancakes as always.

He took some steps closer, but he respected Mark's space and didn't sit down immediately, preferring to start a conversation before — for his luck, he thought later.

"Hey, Yien!"

Mark's eyes went wide and he looked to see who's calling him, extremely surprised. Jackson didn't understand why this, if it was for the fact he called his Chinese name, well, he said it yesterday, right?

"I'm sorry, you prefer Mark?"

"I-It's not it, uh...", said really confused, "Do I know you?"

The sentence punched Jackson hard in the face, he blinked a few times and then looked around, looking for Junior, he needed help. When his friend's eyes met his own, he noted Jinyoung's calling him in his direction. It was better check what he wanted to say before anything else.

"Oh, I'm so, so sorry! I think I'm mistaken", took a bow, "I'm really sorry."

Mark just nodded, still a little surprised, this couldn't be only coincidence. Before Jackson went to Junior, the blonde one held his wrist, but he took his hand away before the dancer could enjoy the warm feeling that spread through his body.

"I, uh... Ehrm...", again his cute nervous tic, he was shy, "Would you mind drinking coffee with me?"

It was the time for Jackson be surprised, but he smiled right way, and understood he wasn't attached to Mark for no reason. Something was waiting for him, something special, not only coincidence.

"I'd love it! I'll just talk to my friend here, okay?"

The oldest one nodded and smiled, letting the brunette go in peace. If someone asked him why, he wouldn't answer, because he couldn't explain what happened with  
him. He just had this urge to grab Jackson and ask him out. It was almost an uncontrollable attraction, even if he was used to drink coffee alone with his books.

Jackson approached Jinyoung, really confused and lost.

"Is he pretending to not know me? Is that a prank?"

Jinyoung looked at Jackson with the same look he had yesterday, a sad smile in his lips while he tried to explain to his friend what was happening with Mark

Later, when Jackson was finishing drinking his coffee with Mark and both of them needed to go, he made another note in his mental list of Mark.

 

**14\. Mark has something that seems like amnesia.**


	2. Second.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Take care of him, Jackson", Jinyoung gave his friend's arm a sightly squeeze, "I beg you."

Several days passed since the first time Jackson met Mark.

Jackson woke up every morning earlier than the usual just to get there and have a few minutes more with his _crush_. Everyday he used a different excuse to talk with Mark, but, the impressive thing is, all of them worked in the shy boy.

Even though he knew he had an accident, Mark's mind was lost in the calendar, sometimes Jinyoung had to explain what day was exactly, sometimes he saw on his mobile before he went to the cafeteria. The younger one thought how it must've been difficult to wake up and don't remember a thing you did yesterday, lost, while everyone else knew what you've done. He understood now why Mark was so scared and confused in their second meeting.

In that day, Jackson heard from Jinyoung all the truth. He kept that with him in the bottom of his heart, now he knew why Junior didn't want him near Mark, because there are a lot of possibilities that he'd give up. But he wouldn't, he was even more attached to the boy, giving up was the last thing he wanted to do.

_"Jackson-ah, look... It's complicated"_

_"I think I have time to understand why the nice guy from yesterday is acting like he doesn't know me. Is he a twin?",_ there was a little bit of irritation in his voice, but it was disappearing soon.

_"It's not like that-- C'mon, he's looking at us, I don't wanna him to know that I'm explaining to you."_

_Jinyoung pulled Jackson with him to the employee's area, asking to his boss a few minutes to talk with his friend. The oldman understood quickly and let him. The Wang was getting angry again when he was pretty sure he was the only one who didn't know a thing about Mark._

_"Mark is special, I told you that, remember?",_ the brunette nodded, waiting for him to continue, " _He... Had an accident last year. I don't know what got into him, who did what, but I was at the party and suddenly I saw he going away, driving. It was raining that day. Well, he crushed the car. He hit his head badly, had to do a surgery and was in a coma for a week."_

_Jackson just nodded in response, he was curious to know what happened in that day. Whatever it was, almost ended the boy's life._

_"Now he has... It's kinda of an amnesia, but I don't know the name exactly. He can't record anything new since the day he crushed the car. His parents wanted to lie to him, make like everyday was that day. But with time they saw it was wrong, there would be a day that Mark could find out the truth and colapse",_  he sighed, thinking before talking again, " _Mark forgets everything he did all day long when he sleeps. In the next day, his mind goes back to that last year Sunday. He comes every morning here, like the party's day, so I got the job of warning him that it's a new day."_

_"But... If he doesn't remember anything, how does he know he has this memory problem? I mean, do you remember him of the accident too? Everyday?"_

_Jackson put two and together and quickly he got to the conclusion that: Yes, Mark_ knew _he had a serious problem. His eyes spoke what he wanted to Jackson yesterday, they showed that he clearly knew what was happening, and maybe that's why he took that picture._

 _"Well... It took several months, but suddenly Mark came here and asked me "what day is today". I almost dropped what I was carrying when I heard him, I swear",_ he did movements with his hands like he was in that day again, " _I asked him why and he answered, "because I don't know, I wake up thinking it's Sunday, but then I remember of the accident and that I lack memory". We all thought his brain was working again, some progress, you know? We tried to put new things in his mind but nothing worked, it was useless. Now I just have to say to him what date is, he already knows isn't Sunday anymore. Even though, there are days he does it by himself, like, he looks at his phone or something like that, I'm not sure."_

_Jinyoung sighed in frustration, shrugging._

_"The doctor said he just saved it in his memory because the accident was something really important, for him getting hurt and forgetting everyone was something he didn't want to, with the time he got used to it, he knew it. That's why he doesn't like to make new friends, y'know? He's afraid. Handsome like he is, don't you imagine how many people tried to flirt with him?"_

_Jackson nodded bitterly, in his inside he really wanted to be the only one._

_"Well, it stopped in the third or fourth person. Everyone got really mad at him in the next day, they were sure he was just messing with them. Mark asked me to not tell everyone about his problem, he was afraid that they'd approach him because of pity, guilty. So he started to be cold, didn't let anyone sit with him anymore."_

_"But... Well, he asked me if I could sit with him, so..."_

_"Yeah, I know... Take care of him, Jackson",_ Jinyoung gave his friend's arm a sightly squeeze, " _I beg you."_

Jackson wasn't getting closer to Mark because of pity or because Jinyoung had asked him to. It was his will, something burned inside of him and almost _screamed_ for him to be Mark's protection. Seemed like those big and brown eyes asked to Jackson to not leave even if he forgot everything.

And, besides that, everyday Mark took a photo of Jackson in the end of the day. Sometimes, he took the shots without the brunette knowing, saying that _"the best expression of someone is when they aren't trying to be beautiful"._

"How come that I've never met you before...?", the blonde one asked before he sipped his coffee, sighing, "I'm almost sure I'd remember someone that han-- nice", he scoffed, avoiding look at the other.

The dancer laughed out loud, getting a little closer to Mark, grinning.

"You can say that I'm handsome, Mark, I won't be hurt. Actually, hear that from you would make me really proud of my looks", he laughed again. In all their ten dates, this was the first one Mark praised him.

And, even though Mark was praising him without knowing they've met more than once, hearing he saying that gave Jackson that famous butterflies in his stomach.

"And why would it make you so proud?, he asked curiously, turning to look at Jackson again.

"Because you're beautiful", Mark almost choked with his coffee, "And hearing someone beautiful compliment you is really nice"

"You don't have limits, Gaga. I'm a man, I'm not beautiful"

Jackson laughed out loud again, one of his hands reaching to mess with Mark's hair, still grinning.

"You don't have limits too, Yien. Should be a crime be that cute"

"Stop that! You're embarrassing me"

The blonde one complained in a loud tone, trying to take Jackson's hand off him, a small pout on his lips while he sipped his coffee again.

"I'm talking with you only this morning and even though seems like I know you for years...", murmured, looking at the brunette with pleading eyes, "I... Don't know you... Right?"

Jackson bit his bottom lip, he didn't want to lie to Mark. He really didn't want to, but he _had to_. Even if the blonde's question was referring to a long time ago, they've met before, it'd be wrong anyway.

The time that the dancer took to answer was long enough to Mark understand.

"Oh... I...", he looked down, suddenly grabbing his belongings and getting up, "I'm sorry"

Jackson got up in the same second he noticed Mark was leaving, and followed him outside the coffee shop. They stopped in front of Mark's car, even if the oldest told Jackson to be away from him.

"Jackson, don't!", he turned around, frustration in his voice and face, "No, that's ridiculous, I can't live with this"

"Live with what? I-I'm here, I came here everyday because of _you_ , I knew you'd be mad and sad if you found out that I--"

"It's not that, fuck, the problem isn't you", he sighed, looking down, "I met someone, I like him in the same second I look at him and... In the next day, I don't remember him anymore"

 _Wait, what_.

Did Jackson hear it right or it was his twisted _I-love-someone-who-has-memory-loss_ mind, or was he dreaming or crazy. The next sentence took him out of his thoughts.

"It's... Horrible, this. I wanted to meet you today, sleep and the next morning wake up knowing that I'll see you again. But... I forget, I simply forget. I don't want to"

While Mark was busy talking, Jackson has approached him in a slow pace. In a few seconds, he was in front of him, making the boy look up to meet his eyes.

"Mark, look... I don't know what you did to me, but I'm so into you, I could do every same thing every morning for you", he smiled, trying to pass some safety to him, "Tomorrow you'll come here again, I'll meet you again and I know that one day you'll remember me"

Jackson gave Mark's forehead a kiss, getting a few steps away with a smile on his lips, changing his weight foot to foot every minute.

"And even if you don't remember me... I will. And I don't wanna let you go" 

Mark went home that day with red face, a weird sensation in the chest and a very big will of driving back to the coffee shop just to give Jackson a kiss, or maybe a lot of kisses, even if he's met the boy this morning — but, well, he found out that the cute guy actually stole his heart everyday.

When he arrived home, he told everything to his parents, he couldn't stop talking about this — it was strange to the Tuan family hear their oldest son talking for more than five minutes, even though he just talked about a "perfect" boy he met.

Everyday Mark arrived home with a new photo of Jackson, showing to his parents the nice guy he met. But he never talked that much to the point that his younger brother begged that he should bring this Jackson guy home anytime.

Mark even started to draw, sing, laugh out loud again. He threw himself in his bed and hugged a pillow while he stared the roof, thinking about a lot of things and nothing at all, he turned to be someone with a normal life, even if it was just for one day. It wasn't a boring and repetitive day just like the last year.

And, just for that, the Tuan family didn't complain at all, even if their son was falling in love with a guy they didn't know.

An hour before Mark could sleep, his dad came to his room, talking to him about a serious relationship and all that stuff. He needed to meet Jackson, but how would they bring the boy home? His son wouldn't remember their request when he woke up early and left before his parents.

"Mark, we... We really want to know this guy. We're thinking about going with you one day, even.  But you're really hard to convince, I don't think you'll agree to go out with your parents", Raymond started, sitting in the bed's edge while laughing a little, "You bring everyday a new photo of him, I think you need to know that"

"I... Do?", he arched his eyebrows, surprised with the new information.

"Yes, you have... Almost eleven pictures of him now, I think", he laughed, giving his son an envelope, "But I kept them because you asked me to"

Mark's eyes went wide and he took the item, taking the photos that were inside it, looking at every one of them for at least five minutes, taking in all the information he had there. There were a lot of Jackson's picture smiling, other serious, other surprised. There was only one where Mark was together, and he looked at it for a long time. Then, he sighed, giving it back to his father.

"I'm gonna be confused if I see this, it's better if you keep it..."

"I thought you'd say that again", he got up, taking the envelope with him, "Son... Don't give up just because you know you won't remember him tomorrow"

"Dad... I won't remember you asked me this tomorrow"

Mark didn't say that in a hurt tone, he was clearly joking around. But Raymond still felt bad for his son. If only he didn't let him go to that party, or had drove him home safely... Anything he could do to not let his son be like this, be this frustrated, this tired.

"Don't be so silly, Mark", he messed his son's hair, taking a few steps to the door, "Good night"

"Good night, dad"

In that night, Mark didn't dream with the accident. He dreamed with a handsome guy with a funny laugh that didn't stop talking for a second, and the oldest loved it. When he woke up, the boy's face was just a blur and he couldn't form a face by it.

He just expected he could dream with him again.

 


	3. Three.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If you promise me you won't give up, I swear to you that I'll make you fall in love with me everyday. Do you promise?"

When Jackson entered the coffee shop in the twentieth day, Jinyoung stopped him in his tracks, pulling him to somewhere near the counter. 

The dancer looked at his friend with a question in his eyes, but Junior didn't take long to explain quickly what was happening.

"Mark is acting strange today"

"Strange...?"

"Actually, it's been three days he's weird, but it's always before you come in", he sighed, messing his own hair in frustration, "He's hard to talk and get information, he seems sad, but I don't know why"

"I wonder why..."

Jackson moved carefully, stretching back so he could stare where Mark was sitting. The boy looked really sad, this time he kept poking his food without eating it. He was totally different from what he usually was in front of Jackson, the angelic and smiley boy that was happy just because he was drinking coffee in the same place as always — until Jinyoung came and told him it's already another day, until he's aware he won't remember Jackson the next day and... And then Jackson noticed that in the last few days, Mark has freaked out because he knew he would forget everything, just like he did in their second meeting.

"This is it!", he exclaimed suddenly, startling Junior, "I think I know what it is"

"What do you think it is?"

"Jinyoung, think about it. He comes here everyday, he drinks his coffee, then he remembers the accident when he's told that is already another day, because he doesn't come here thinking that he crushed his car, he doesn't think he probably talked with someone he won't remember today, because he does it everyday, and usually he didn't let people approach him, right?"

"Yeah, you're right..."

"But now he's freaking out everyday when he meets me, he knows he'll forget me tomorrow and he feels sad, because he likes me. Jinyoung, he _fucking_ likes me. Now he thinks about it, the accident, the memory problem. He didn't even bring his book with him today, he noticed it's useless try to read something new, because tomorrow he'll forget everything he read now. Maybe it wasn't a good idea tell him about the accident, now he remembers it and gets like this..."

Junior looked at Jackson for a few minutes and sighed, turning around to watch the blonde boy from where they were. His friend was right in one hand, but it wasn't right hiding from Mark the problem he had, Jinyoung was really glad that Mark knew it by himself now and he didn't have to look at his expression of pure horror and surprise when he told him everyday about the accident.

"Maybe he's frustrated because he doesn't have someone to go out with him... He doesn't have friends, right?"

"Didn't he has friends before the accident?", he was really curious, looking at his friend.

"Maybe they were the people who made him so angry that day", he brushed it off, a signal to forget them, "I want to know what happened..."

Jackson nodded, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"I'm gonna change that, Jinyoung. I'll put a smile in that face, you'll see"

"But... How? Jackson, he won't remember you in forever, unless you go back in time and meet him before the incident, it's impossible!", he was talking a little loud, but tried not to, afraid that Mark could hear them.

The dancer just smiled, that smile that indicated he wasn't thinking about giving up whatever it was. But his smile just grew when he turned around to face Junior.

"Oh no... What do you want?"

"I'm gonna need your help, do you have a camera?"

In that day, Jackson didn't steal Mark's heart in the morning. He felt a big hole in his heart because of it, but he just asked Jinyoung to give Mark a special cupcake, happy to see that he made the blonde one a little bit happier than before when he entered the coffee shop.

At night, Jinyoung helped his friend to shoot a video. They begged the owner to let them use the place, it was a very good reason, and the oldman just let them do it because he really liked Mark and had a pity for his history.

They did everything right, without any problems. The effort Jackson was putting just to make something to Mark was making Jinyoung admire his friend. First, he never saw Jackson so into someone, he didn't do anything like this even to his ex, but now he was doing to someone he knew in days. Second, Jinyoung would never like to fall in love with someone who forgot you every day, it looked too painful for him - but the Wang boy wanted it, he needed to help Mark, he knew he could. He didn't know how, but in his head everything was going to be fine.

In the next day, Jackson woke up earlier than the usual. He took Mark's address with Jinyoung, ordered with him an americano and some cookies to takeout, he wanted to surprise Mark with his favorites.

Jackson drove to Mark's house, arriving at the time he wanted to. First things first, he was very surprised with the place that his _crush_ lived. He didn't know the oldest was that rich, but now he was pretty sure.

He saw an oldman with a boy in front of the house, they were talking about surfboards, looking at one that was apparently made by that someone Jackson guessed was Mark's father.

He took the CD that had his video and his order, with a bouquet of roses, being careful to not drop anything and ruin his surprise — suddenly he was nervous for talking with Mark's parents for the first time, and the guy wasn't even around to give him a help.

"Uh, excuse me... I--"

"Are you Jackson Wang?"

Jackson's eyes went wide and he took three steps away, freaked out. And what if he had a bad reputation and didn't know it? The oldman had a serious look on his face and it was really making him regret everything, he was being analyzed from head to toe.

"Y-Yes sir, do y-you know me?", he wasn't planning on stutter, but the world wasn't helping him.

The oldman, to his surprise, sighed in relief and gave Jackson a warm smile. He got closer and took the box of cookies to help Jackson carry everything inside his house.

"Are you here for Mark?"

"Yeah... Do you know me?", he asked again, this time less afraid and more curious.

"Just what Mark told us everyday he met you. I was surprised that I didn't hear a thing about you yesterday"

"Oh, I... I was busy doing something for him. He looked sad"

A sparkle passed on the oldman's eyes, but Jackson couldn't figure out what was it. Suddenly he saw himself being pushed in the house's direction, the younger boy that was here approached to introduce himself.

"Hey, I'm Joey! Mark's youngest brother"

Jackson smiled and introduced himself, but he heard an _"I know everything about you because of my brother"_ that made Raymond laugh — that was the oldman's name, but he made Jackson too nervous to call him anything that wasn't "sir".

"Mark, you have a visitor!"

"Coming!"

Raymond gave Jackson an envelope before he son arrived, without giving an explanation. Hear Mark's voice, being in his house and now with a mysterious envelope in his hand made Jackson's stomach flip back three times, but he contained his will of running and hiding away.

While the reason he was there didn't show up, Jackson opened what was in his hands, seeing all the pictures that Mark took of him until now. Every one of them had dates in the corner with a heart, in the envelope was written "never forget".

Thanks to that, Jackson had more mental notes about Mark that he planned to.

**15\. Mark is too cute for his own good.**

**16\. Mark is rich, but I can't be ashamed about it.**

**17\. Mark loves me.**

The last one he thought about erasing, but seemed the truth, because Mark tried hard to remember Jackson one day.

In a few minutes, Mark ran down the stairs, dressed in a casual way — baggy clothes that gave an urge to hug him and never let go — to meet his visitor. The blonde one almost choked when he saw Jackson, he was thinking his old auntie had come from Los Angeles, not a young boy— handsome one, by the way.

"I, uh... Are you sure... Me?", he turned to look at his father, confused.

"It's a package for you"

Jackson cut off with a smile, making Mark look genuinely surprised. He approached carefully, and then the brunette gave him the envelope, the coffee, the CD and the bouquet. He pointed to Raymond, indicating he was carrying the cookie box.

"Oh. That's... New", he blinked a few times, trying to assimilate all information he got.

Usually, at this time in the morning, his parents wouldn't be awake — much less Joey, the boy slept until noon on his vacation days. He was getting dressed to go to the coffee shop, but suddenly he was there, receiving presents from a secret admirer.

"What do you think about watching the CD first?"

The dancer said smiling again, making the blonde one nod. Mark let Joey get the bouquet, asking him to put it in his room. He took the coffee, the envelope and the CD with him.

He put the CD in his video-game and turned the TV on, putting it in the right channel. He sat down in the couch and snuggled there, waiting the video to start. He was so curious that he didn't even care that the handsome delivery boy was still here.

Somehow, something poked him, like he was the one that didn't know what was happening.

And then the video started.

_"Are you filming, Jinyoung?"_

_"Hmmm... It's red-- Yeah, yeah, I am, you can talk"_

Mark blinked a few times, turning in the couch to look at Jackson. He was the boy in the video, sitting at the table that Mark sat everyday to drink his coffee, exactly the same place even before the accident. In that moment, he noticed that the coffee in his hand was his favorite.

 _"Hey, Yien. Or Mark, what you prefer",_ he giggled, " _I'm Jackson Wang, I have a Chinese name too, KaYee, but you call me Gaga. I come here everyday, you know?", a_  pause, " _But it's not because of the coffee or cupcakes, it's because of_ you _"_

Mark bit his bottom lip, suddenly feeling an urge to cry. He wanted so much to remember what was being said to him, why he couldn't be normal and watch this video knowing who the boy was? Why he couldn't give to others what they expected from him?

 _"I made this video for a reason. I know you didn't remember your accident, but... After a few months, you remembered by yourself, without Jinyoung telling you it wasn't Sunday anymore, right?",_ he was nervous, Mark could see, " _So... We're like... Liking each other, you know? I like you a lot, really a lot. Since the first day I've met you, and that's already twenty days ago, you make me fall in love with you even more"_

Again Mark looked at Jackson, earning a shy smile in response. Before he got lost in the boy's eyes, he turned to watch the TV again.

 _"They told me that I should give up, that you won't remember me in forever. But Mark... I say this every day you get frustrated because you know you'll forget me. I remember you, I know you exist and I know how adorable you are. How beautiful you get when you're embarrassed, or how much you talk when you let me sit with you", h_ e giggled again, getting a deep breath before continuing, _"And then I had an idea"_

At this time, the blonde one was holding his tears, watching the video with caring eyes, admiring that boy. He never had someone that cared this much about him, he was afraid to fall in love because he knew nobody could take his memory problem, it was too much to handle. But then... Here he was. 

He looked at Jackson again, he was trying to make sure he wasn't being fooled. Well, if it was the case, his dad would never allow the boy inside his home.

"Y _ou're gonna watch this video everyday. And we're gonna keep it updated!", h_ e smiled, " _We're gonna film ourselves everyday, and I'll put all the videos together. I'll show to you how you look when you smile at me. When I ask you to be my boyfriend, when you say that you love me... We're gonna film everything. Because, even if you forget, these videos will show you what you've been doing"_

Jackson approached Mark while he watched the recording, staying at Raymond's side, bitting his bottom lip nervously because he didn't have any positive reaction from Mark yet.

_"If you promise me you won't give up, I swear to you that I'll make you fall in love with me everyday. Do you promise?"_

And, with Jackson raising his little finger in the camera's direction, the video ended. Mark blinked a few times, trying to assimilate everything he heard until now, and then he looked at his own hands, remembering the envelope.

He opened it and saw all the pictures he took, he looked at every one of them, making sure it was from his polaroid camera. The dates that was in the photos' corner were his handwriting. He wasn't being fooled — and he was very thankful, from the bottom of his heart. Jackson knew him only for twenty days and struggled more than anyone else in this entire life.

"I... Don't know what to say, it's kinda confuse to know that I've been dating a boy in the last twenty days...", he talked more to himself than to the others, but his dad heard.

Raymond laughed out loud and then Mark got up from the sofa, turning around to look at his "boyfriend" and his father.

"You not only was dating him in the last twenty days as you've been coming home talking about him for hours! About how handsome he is, how he makes your heart beat faster, and how he makes you blu--"

Raymond stopped talking when his son threw a pillow at him, Jackson noticed that Mark was blushing from his ears to his cheeks, then he chuckled, he couldn't get enough of it.

_"Enough, oh my God"_

Trying to get off topic, Mark turned and looked at Jackson again from head to toe, a lot of times, before he stared at his eyes sorely. The brunette looked back calmly, he knew his _crush_ needed time to get used at what he just heard.

"You... Really meant that? Are you sure?"

It was in that moment that Jackson noticed Mark's eyes were full of tears, and then he smiled. He held out his arms and pulled Mark into a tight and warm hug, feeling his shirt start to get wet where Mark was hiding his face. He stroked the blonde locks and closed his eyes, pulling the boy even closer to him.

"Yeah... I really meant every word I said", he answered in a low tone, opening his eyes to look at his almost-father-in-law.

Raymond looked at the two boys and smiled, making a signal that he would let them alone. Jackson gave him a thankful look and then watched the oldman leave. 

He kept stroking Mark's hair slowly, breathing in his sweet scent and smiling to himself, proud of his surprise, proud that he didn't give up, proud that he could and he would make Mark the happiest person in the world.

In this moment of silence, another item was in this mental list.

**18\.  I don't know how, but I'm madly in love with Mark. There's no return.**


	4. Last... Or not.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I must be really weird...", he muttered to himself, looking at his own face in the mirror, "Jackson... This kid must love me a lot"

Mark never thought in his twenty years of living that he'd be laying down in the couch of his house with a boy sleeping above him, tired because of a long day. The boy of the most handsome smile and sweetest personality, he liked to remember it every minute.

At this point, the eldest one has had decorated his room with a wall of photos, every one that he took of and with Jackson were there, arranged in order of date with a lot of love and affection. He saw the video everyday, keeping it updated with what they did everyday, as well he's been writing a journal about his boyfriend.

Mark always woke up with the video of Jackson talking playing before he realized he was wearing a wedding band. They decided to do it like this when, a few days ago, he woke up and freaked out questioning out loud and almost waking up the neighborhood _why the hell_ he was wearing a _fucking_ wedding band.

Jackson always remembered the other one that he has done that, the blonde's reaction was the same everyday — first: Frustration, because he didn't remember he freaked out. Second: Irritation. Third: Puffy cheeks and pouting the rest of the day.

At this exact moment, Mark didn't remember anything they did before today — they spent the day together, cuddling, watching movies, Jackson falling asleep in the middle of the last of them. Besides that, the rest of his "memories" were recordings and his journal indicating that he's passed half a year with Jackson, but it was weird. It was like his history was being told from a third person and, everyday, he had to read it.

He was stroking Jackson's hair lightly, watching his peaceful and calm expression while he breathed slowly. Mark giggled hearing his boyfriend snoring a little, he must've been really tired because of the dance classes.

Watch the boy that removed him from the darkness without memories was something Mark loved to do, and he wondered if he did it everyday. Jackson was adorable, he always did everything that he could to his boyfriend have fun, talk with new friends, they even adopted a kitten— named Mandu — to keep company when the younger needed to teach and couldn't be with Mark.

He wondered if he could be luckier than this. Even though he suffered an accident that almost ended his life, now he has a perfect person that he didn't want to let go ever — and expected that his forgetful self tomorrow had the same thought he had now.

As if he felt that his little angel was awake and possibly thinking about things he shouldn't, Jackson opened his eyes slowly, focusing his vision and trying to not drool over Mark in the process. He raised his head and smiled, it was really good wake up and the eldest be his first sight.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to sleep while we were watching the movie...", he whispered with a rusky voice, earning a giggle in response.

"You were tired, Jackie, it's okay...", continued to stroke Jackson's brown locks slowly, the younger finding the idea of sleeping again a valid option, "Your hair is so soft... I never get tired of doing this..."

Jackson chuckled and, in a playful tone, started to talk while he poked his boyfriend's sides.

"I know it, silly... You tell me this everyday when you make me sleep with you in the couch...", he laughed, watching Mark get a little frustrated, "You can say it always... Just like you always say that you love kissing me"

"Oh, really? So you're not gaining any kiss today", he said in a sulky tone, turning his face to the side.

"Oh God, don't do that, I want to kiss you even more"

Mark stood being pouty, but couldn't keep it for too long when Jackson started a tickle attack — unfair, in the eldest point of view.  

He rolled on the couch from one side to the other trying to get rid of the hands of his boyfriend, but it seemed impossible, and his loud laugh, that was pretty similar to a kid's laugh, filled the room lit only by the movie that was on TV .

When he saw that Mark was about to explode in laughter, Jackson stopped, supporting his arms above the blonde's head, keeping one leg between his, always looking for the maximum physical contact possible while they were together. He stared closely, but his eyes never left the other's ones, and it was mutual.

"Jackson-ah..."

"Hm...?"

"Thank you"

Jackson blinked a few times, not understanding why the sudden thanks. He bent down and buried his face in Mark's neck curve, closing his eyes as he felt his slightly sweet smell, but not enough to be sickening.

'For what?", he whispered, placing a peck on his neck and smiling as his boyfriend shivered.

"For not giving up on me..."

Leaving one more affectionate peck in that place, Jackson smiled, and once again he was sure he's had made the right choice. Since the day he agreed to go have breakfast where Jinyoung worked until now, six months later, when he enjoyed one more day with his boyfriend before he fell asleep and forgot everything again.

But it was worth it, Mark was worth it, and that was only the beginning of their story.

The next day, Mark woke up again with the TV reproducing Jackson's voice, the video he watched every day.

He got up confused, looked around and then sat on the bed. He watched the TV, being updated of the events that were happening in his life. When the day Jackson asked him to be his boyfriend was shown, his gaze dropped to his hand and he understood what the ring was doing there.

"This is so weird..."

Mark waited for the video to end and then got up, rubbing his eyes with his hands as he walked to the bathroom. Halfway there, he noticed that another polaroid was added on his wall.

And once again, he couldn't help but feel weird.

These feelings of strangeness that Mark had hour in hour, passed away when he was with Jackson, and maybe it was the reason why he's become so attached to the boy, to the point that at that time, he was in his dance studio, watching with curious eyes.

He's had never seen Jackson dance before — at least, it never appeared on the video tape, so he was ok in believing that it hadn't happened. It was amazing, he wanted to be able to move that fast and powerful, but it seemed difficult.

Before suffering the accident, he could do martial arts tricking, jumping here and there, but he didn't do it anymore since the day he hit his head on a steering wheel that made him have this damn lost of recent memory.

He was taken away from his thoughts when a delighted Jackson approached him, the first thing Mark did was give him a bottle of water— accepted with great pleasure.

"What... Did you think?", he asked in pauses to breath and drink a few sips, looking at his boyfriend with happiness.

Mark looked at him very proud, giving him a hug even though the youngest was full of sweat, he honestly didn't care. Not even a little.

"You're perfect in everything you do", whispered before taking a few steps back, laughing as he saw Jackson being the embarrassed one this time round.

Jackson still had a lot of lessons to teach, and Mark decided to see Jinyoung in the meantime, having a good conversation that made him thoughtful the rest of the day. When he got home, he threw himself on the couch, sighing with a new frustration in his mind.

Jackson had a life before he met Mark.

He taught his students, he could go out with whom he wanted to, do whatever he wanted to do, could travel, didn't have to take a stupid camera with him everywhere filming his every move, he didn't have to do anything, just live.

When Jackson arrived at his boyfriend's home, he was greeted with a hug full of tears and apologies, among several that he received, he could just make out a few _"I'm sorry for ruining your life"_ or _"to be a burden",_ any kind of bullshit that he didn't care, just wanted the eldest to stop thinking about it.

"Mark, you don't need to apologize... What happened?", he asked with worry, hands wiping the trail of tears from his beloved's face

"I... I don't know, I just... You had a life before me... And I blew it. You've been with a guy who doesn't remember you everyday for six months--"

"Shh, shh... "

Before he returned to fill his mind with disturbing thoughts, Jackson hugged him tightly, hiding him there like a shield, trying to put away everything that bothered him. Mark thanked a lot for it.

Even though he wanted Jackson to stay and sleep with him so bad, both had agreed that was better not yet. It wouldn't be easy to deal with the eldest waking up in the morning and kicking his boyfriend out of the house until he found out what was happening until now.

Mark threw himself on his bed a little angry. Every time his boyfriend left him alone, the thoughts came back. He didn't want to stay away from Jackson, he wanted to sleep with him, wake up with him, go out with him. He even wanted  to do the dance classes, but how would he learn a damn choreography and forget all of it in the next day?

And, feeling that he was useless and nothing more than a burden, Mark fell asleep.

In the next day, he no longer remembered why he fell asleep crying.

"I must be really weird...", he muttered to himself, looking at his own face in the mirror, "Jackson... This kid must love me a lot"

Mark, in one of the times he woke up knowing nothing, had thought of the possibility that Jackson was with him just for money. How could he doesn't think that with the mansion and all the cash he had? It used to be one of the reasons people were friends with him, could happen again.

But this feeling of insecurity seemed to have gone in the fourth month of dating, even if the blonde didn't know, when he saw that happy look and wonderful smile, it was like he gradually killed all his worries.

"I wish I could give it all back...", whispered, throwing water on his face, "It's better not think about it"

This has had been a difficult day for Mark.

Jackson had a lot of appearances to do and he could barely talk to his boyfriend. When he got home, he was too tired and slept on a call with the other one since he didn't have time to go to his house and spend time together.

The blonde didn't complain, even though a certain thought has crossed his mind, when he received the call and a thousand apologies, he could just hit himself mentally for thinking about the possibility of being abandoned.

Mark that night thought of something.

"Jackson...?"

It was 5AM, he still didn't sleep.

"Hmmm...?"

Jackson answered half asleep, half awake.

"I love you"

Sadly, Jackson, who was in his dreamland, didn't notice the different tone that Mark has talked to him. He just knew something was really wrong in the next day, when he woke up still on a call with his boyfriend, and received a "good morning" from the otherside.

"... Mark?"

"Hey, Jackie...", replied with a smile, yes, that was the solution.

Jackson had considered the possibility that Mark has remembered him, but something was poking him in this history that no, that couldn't be right yet. Then all his happiness vanished quickly.

"Did you remember me?", he asked in a doubtful tone, Mark wasn't a good liar.

"Uh ... Of course! After a while it'd happen, right?"

The younger frowned, sitting in his bed with phone in hand. He didn't know what happened, but just couldn't understand either. What he lost yesterday to today?

Unfortunately, full of work since was near the end of the year, Jackson didn't notice what was really going on within a week. Only on a Saturday, when he was visiting Mark, no work scheduled for the rest of the day, he found out what his boyfriend had been doing in the last days.

Jackson stepped into the Tuan's home and was greeted by Mark, a very pale and with dark circles under the beautiful eyes, but still was his Mark.

"What happened...?"

He hasn't spent more than five minutes inside the mansion and then he had to go to a hospital — Mark fainted, without sleeping for nearly a week was something almost impossible, but he did whatever he could with coffee and maintaining a healthy eating to have enough energy. Anyways, he was beginning to fall asleep everywhere and daydreaming in the hours of the day that he was suffering of boredom — he was lucky to wake up before sleeping completely, this way his brain hasn't erased all his memories.

Even though, he didn't give up. Remembering Jackson was better than sleeping.

After scolding Mark and making him swear that he would never do this again, Jackson returned to cuddle him with all his will. When his boyfriend fainted in his arms, he thought he'd die of cardiac arrest before arriving the hospital, he was full of worry - since he had no idea what has caused this weakness.

But still, something bothered Mark deep in his heart. And he started to wake up with that torment every day.

It has been one month after all these incidents, they were completing seven months of dating this very day, in which Jackson promised to stay until late.

"Your hair is so soft... I never get tired of doing it...", Mark muttered, cuddling with Jackson, who just chuckled in response, "How many times have I said that...?"

"I don't count it, you can say it every minute if you want to..."

The eldest laughed at the answer with a sigh as he relaxed on the couch.

"Jackson-ah..."

"Hmmm...?"

"I wanna sleep with you"

Jackson looked up feigning surprise, but soon let a smirk take care of his lips.

"Didn't know you wanted to do that _again_ , Markie, naughty Markie...", he made sure to emphasize the word "again", having full assurance that his boyfriend would freak out.

And he really did.

"W-What? I d-didn't mean it this way!", he hit the younger with a pillow, but then the rest of the sentence made sense and he felt his face heat up more than normal, "H-Have we... I mean... erhm... We've... We did it?"

Jackson tried, he swore by all the gods he tried but couldn't help but laugh out loud as he saw his boyfriend with a perplexed and embarrassed expression. He reached a hand up to his cheeks, pinching one of them.

"No, silly. I want you to remember me at least when it happens"

Mark made an expression of understanding, and it made a lot of sense in his head. Jackson, being as he was, wouldn't like to take his virginity knowing that he'd forget all about it the next day. The Wang one was too romantic for that.

"But back to your question... Do you want that?"

"I want...", he whispered, looking away, "I want to wake up and see you next to me... Even though I won't remember, I'm sure I won't complain"

He laughed at the last comment, and Jackson agreed, saying something that matched his huge and narcissistic ego. But soon the younger got up from the couch, leaning down just to catch Mark on his arms as if he was his bride.

"You don't need to do this, hey", the blonde laughed, but felt safe there.

"I need to. One day we're gonna get married and I'm gonna do it all the time"

Mark shook his head — something burning up in his chest when he heard the sentence involving marriage, and let himself be carried up the stairs. Jackson took a borrowed pajamas, and then went to bed.

The younger made sure to cover them and stay as close as possible to his beloved. He asked to sleep back hugging him, maybe would be less damage and he could wake up before the eldest in the next day.

Without much choice, Mark only agreed, loving the tight hug that Jackson gave him, as he breathed lightly on his neck in a quiet, comfortable pace. In a few minutes, he was sleeping.

If there was a thing that Mark hated, it was forgetting to close the curtain. To his misfortune, a lighting crack was coming through his window directly into his face, causing him to move uncomfortably on the mattress.

He felt something weight on his waist and smiled, remembering that Jackson was asleep hugging him from behind. He turned quietly, keeping his beloved hugging him, but was now turned to face him, watching his face asleep, so beautiful and so pure.

Mark couldn't hold back the urge to move his hand by his boyfriend's face, even stroking his hair, which caused a hug even tighter. He chuckled, keeping the cuddle even when he realized that the younger was waking up.

Carefully, he placed a peck on Jackson's forehead, whispering with his voice still hoarse from sleep.

"Hey... Did you know that I love your soft hair...?", he muttered, giggling again because he was sure he already said that at least two hundred times.

And then reality punched Jackson, making him open his eyes surprised, looking at Mark.

"What is it...?", the eldest asked scared, but soon became concerned when he saw his boyfriend's eyes filling with tears, "Jackie, what happened...?"

He pulled the younger for a hug, kissing all his face, his hands stroking his back. Suddenly, he felt much more intimate with his boyfriend, he felt more at ease to pet him. As much as he felt that something was not clicking in his mind, he had a strong desire to cuddle with Jackson all day.

"Mark... Mark, didn't you notice...?"

When Jackson calmed down, he pulled back enough to look at the older, a wide smile on his lips together in a passionate look. Mark looked back with a confused look, shaking his head. When the younger told him what it was, he almost couldn't believe it.

That day was celebrated with drinks, barbecue and everything they wanted and deserved. They invited people who Mark met in the last days, but he had no idea who they were. Even the doctor who took care of him after the accident was there — however, it was just one more that he didn't remember.

When he finally had his time alone with Jackson, exchanging more intimate kisses and caresses — having sure that his boyfriend must've been holding him back to death in the last months — he remembered what occurred early in the morning.

In that morning, Jackson told Mark about his mental short list of things he knew and important things about his boyfriend. Among the kisses they exchanged, the eldest smiled, remembering the last item that Jackson was added to the list.

  
**[...] 40. Mark has finally remembered me.**


	5. EXTRA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Wang KaYee"
> 
> A shiver ran all over Jackson's body before he lift his face and watched the deadly serious that Mark had. Definitely he was thinking about drowning Jackson in the sea behind them right now if he kept acting like he was doing. Jackson didn't know how to deal with Mark in a bad mood.
> 
> "If you're playing with me, you'll go back to Korea. Dead"

Jackson had never thanked both the fact Mark forgot the dates frequently, as well as he couldn't get suspicious about Jackson's actions for more than a day, like he thanked it now.

Although Mark knows who Jackson is, that they're dating and that he loves him more than anything in life, it was too much for the eldest boy's brain record every last detail that they spent together. 

Even though they were very happy with the improvement in memory and now didn't need to explain for Mark who Jackson was every day, the youngest still saw sometimes the other guy watching with a sad face what they had done the day before - and it broke his heart.

But back to his original plan: Mark was a very difficult person to trick. If his lack of memory gave him a sixth sense, Jackson wouldn't be surprised. He could take two steps in a different way from normal, oddly, Mark would notice.

Luckily for him, the eldest forgot the strange way he had been acting in the next day, then the dancer got rid of the danger of having his surprise discovered. Yes, surprise: His boyfriend's birthday was coming.

Jackson booked the tickets months before the trip, he was going to take Mark to California, spend some time with his boyfriend in his hometown. After that, he'd take him to Hong Kong, where he'd introduce his family who wanted to meet the boy that Jackson kept talking all the time. Between these trips, he was preparing something much more special.

"Jackie, what are you doing?"

When he heard his boyfriend's voice, he tried to hide the smirk that was on his lips. The day has finally arrived, but he was changing the calendars, this way Mark didn't notice that September fourth was near.

His friends and Mark's parents were well aware of everything, and were helping him to keep the secret. He wanted his boyfriend to find it out only when they arrived at the airport.

Soon, he felt a pair of arms embracing him from behind, then immediately felt Mark resting his chin on his shoulder, squeezing him a little more, trying to see what he was doing on the phone.

"I was answering some students, love. You know, these lazy teenagers", he laughed, holding the phone, turning the embrace in order to hold his boyfriend's face in his hands, "What is it, babe?"

"Hm... You're hiding something from me"

Here was the saint sixth sense. Or Jackson was too obvious, or Mark's IQ was much higher than he thought it was.

"Silly", he squeezed the eldest cheeks, laughing, "What would I hide?", and then he leaned a bit, giving the soft lips of the other a kiss, "I think what I need to hide is you, you're too beautiful to leave the house"

Trying to change the subject as quickly as possible, Jackson reached down and wrapped his arms around Mark's waist, lifting and carrying him around the house, listening some protests that he paid no attention — because he could clearly see that his boyfriend held a laughter, and if he didn't like it,  he wouldn't have held Jackson like a koala on the way to the car.

The day before, when Mark went to the cafeteria, Jackson had asked Raymond to prepare his suitcase discreetly. Just some clothes, a perfume that he didn't use too much, things that he wouldn't notice that are out of place or missing. The eldest boy's father left it in the car's trunk and promised to take them to the airport, because he wanted to say goodbye to his child properly.

Arriving at the front door, Jackson left his boyfriend on the ground, both laughing at the silly and childish way that they acted as if they were still teenagers when they were together.

"Well, ready to the family ride?", he smiled, looking around for something that was missing.

"I am~ And if you're looking for your snapback, I hid it", to the end of the sentence, the brunette frowned, and the other just smiled even more, "You're a lot more handsome without that on your head"

Jackson dropped his ugly face and smiled at his boyfriend, Mark usually praised him without even realizing it from time to time, it was something natural. Sometimes he kept staring at Jackson for long minutes almost without blinking, when Jackson watched him back, he let out a _"you're so beautiful"._

The dancer was always very proud of his looks, his body mainly but his face not so much. He knew that, as a whole, he always got stares and admiration. Narcissistic was a good setting for the young man who always enjoyed a chance to show that, yes, he was indeed very handsome.

But next to Mark, he lost at least fifty percent of all such self confidence. It wasn't on purpose, but he knew his boyfriend was beautiful without even trying, and when he made a mental ranking of beauty among his friends, he always put the blonde in the first place without a second thought.

However, since Mark started to remember him, the compliments were constant, something that he thought the eldest wanted to do before but couldn't find enough intimacy.

And thanks to that, if Jackson was already narcissistic before, now it was even worse.

"Well, with a boyfriend like that, I need to keep me up to him, right?"

He laughed loudly, one hand looking for one of the eldest, intertwining them when found. They walked out of the house and saw Raymond already beside the car, grinning at the two as they approached.

"I thought you'd never come! Everything ready?"

"All clear, Raymond. We can go!"

At this point, when they were close to complete a year of dating, Jackson no longer had problems or embarrassment in dealing with his father in law. He had discovered that, in fact, the oldman was extremely entertaining and joker — before he got used to the jokes, the dancer thought he'd be kicked out of the Tuan's house.

But now here they were, the oldman driving like a chauffeur for his son and his son-in-law. Funny how things had become strangely easy, Jackson thought that Raymond was well aware that the two, in one way or another, would be together. Especially when the brunette came that day with the CD and gifts, spending months with him without giving up a day. 

Inside the car, in the back seat, Mark snuggled up next to Jackson, watching his boyfriend with curious eyes. It was obvious that the other was thinking about something, his body was there, but his eyes showed that his mind wandered elsewhere.

"Jackie...", he called in a low tone, linking arms with one of the youngest, intertwining their hands.

Jackson turned his face to look at the eldest, grinning as he saw him glued to his side. He leaned to deposit a brief kiss on his forehead, backing away a little. He'd never get tired of that calm and low voice when it was calling him.

"What is it, huh?"

"You know...", he leaned his head on his boyfriend's shoulder with a sigh, relaxing there, "I think we were destined"

The brunette watched him speak, caressing the back of his hand with his thumb, a signal to the eldest continue talking what he started.

"I was just... thinking. I almost died in the accident, but I didn't", he looked up, smiling, "Because I needed to meet you. Perhaps..."

"Perhaps what...?"

"We'd meet anyway...", he played with his boyfriend's fingers, "But the accident must've been like the price I had to pay to win a perfect boyfriend like you"

The last words were whispered, his eyes examining the face in front of him, so close that they could feel each other's breath. Jackson smiled.

"Silly... When will you stop being so cute?"

Mark chuckled and then closed his eyes, closing the gap between the two, connecting his lips to his boyfriend's. To his misfortune, before he could enjoy the moment, the car parked.

"Why this city has to be so small?", he complained in a low tone, making both laugh.

Raymond was the first one to get out of the car, going to the trunk to remove the luggage. Jackson asked Mark to wait, got out, walked around and opened the door for his boyfriend, smiling at him.

"Ready?"

Mark frowned, ready for what?

He stepped out of the car and blinked several times in surprise. He looked at Jackson and then to his father, seeing that there was a baggage and in Raymond's hand his polaroid camera that he loved so much.

"You... I knew you were hiding something!", he exclaimed, turning to his boyfriend, eyes shining, "Are we going to travel?"

Jackson chuckled and ruffled his boyfriend's blond locks, only nodding, pulling him close to go to Raymond and then get the luggage, refusing to let Mark carry the heaviest.

"Thank you, Raymond. From now on we'll take care"

"Better take care of my boy", he laughed out loud, giving a big hug to his son in law, "Thank you, Wang. For real"

"It's me who should thank you for trusting me," he smiled, returning the hug in the same intensity.

Mark watched the two a little bit confused, he was too excited to travel — wherever they were going — with Jackson and for a moment he was even forgetting that he had to say goodbye to his father.

"Mark", he began by looking at his child as he tried not to cry, "I'll miss you"

"I believe that Joey will get you upset enough to forget about me", he laughed, hugging his father strongly, "I love you, dad"

"I love you too, son"

Before the farewell became too painful, Raymond was an owl like father, the oldman entered the car and drove away before he could change his mind. Jackson chuckled as he looked at Mark, unlike his father, he seemed quite excited to travel far away.

All the way to check-in, even when they were waiting for the plane and when they entered it, Mark was glued to his boyfriend. He was even talking more than usual, joking.

So, once again, Jackson's chest filled with pride for his actions. Seeing that wonderful smile and knowing that it was because of him, ah, it was the best thing in the world.

Inside the airplane, the youngest asked Mark to rest during the trip. He was reluctant about sleeping, saying he didn't want to be a burden for Jackson explain why from Korea they ended up in California, but the brunette insisted, after all, the trip would be long.

However, stubborn as he was, the eldest didn't agree. On the contrary, he made Jackson lay down his face on his shoulder, looking for his hand as he always did, intertwining them and keeping them like this the rest of the trip.

The brunette just laughed and agreed, taking some rest there, since his boyfriend insisted that he should get some sleep. 

When Jackson woke up, it was because of a slight shake on his shoulder, then he looked at Mark, who was trying to wake him up.

"Love, we arrived, sleepyhead...", he whispered, laughing softly to see his boyfriend waking up lazily, getting up from the plane seat and almost hitting his head in process.

Jackson formed a pout on his lips when he heard the other laugh at him, but didn't last long when Mark got up and gave him a peck and squeezed his cheeks, then rushing to leave the plane. 

Hot air from California brought nostalgia, making the eldest smile widely, walking on steps that seemed almost jumps, swinging the hand that was intertwined with his boyfriend.

On the way to the location where they took their bags, the two shared the same thought: They couldn't be with someone better. 

The day passed quickly, the trip was too long and they were tired — especially Mark, seemed like he'd sleep on the beach bench leaning against Jackson. The youngest decided to end the tour earlier, they'd enjoy much more the next day.

"Come up, love"

Jackson was crouched in front of his boyfriend, motioning for him to climb on his back. Mark was reluctant for a few seconds before giving in, then being lifted and carried by the younger.

"You're too light, you need to eat more"

The blonde laughed and snuggled there, closing his eyes as he let his face lying on his boyfriend's shoulder, loosening his embrace. He hummed in response, without really caring. The weather was very good, the streets were calm and his boyfriend's smell relaxed him in absurd levels.

"Mark...?"

In minutes, Mark had fallen asleep, making Jackson laugh. He carried his boyfriend until they reached the hotel, where he had to wake him to enter the place, but if he could carry him to the room they were staying, he would.

When they arrived, the eldest threw himself on the bed and didn't care about the rest, he didn't have desire to change clothes. He really didn't want to sleep, but his body said otherwise — and the fact that Jackson took off his shoes for him and tucked him in bed, covering him, wasn't helping.

Soon, he felt a presence beside him in bed, being involved in a comforting embrace, practically being hid there, like he was being protected of everything.

"Jackie...", he called with a sleepy voice, don't daring to open his eyes.

"Hmmm...?"

"I love you..."

Jackson chuckled and made the embrace even tighter, one hand stroking his hair softly.

"I love you so much, baby"

Both were quickly asleep, taken by the tiredness of the travel and tour, the time zone sucked their energy more than it looked.

As quickly they fell asleep, soon they woke up again. Lazy smiles and loving glances at each other as they were waking up gradually. Mark was the worse of the two, he made it very clear that he didn't want to leave the bed by lying on his boyfriend so they don't get out of there, pouting and being sly when Jackson insisted that they needed to leave.

It wasn't easy for Jackson to deny his boyfriend requests when he acted like this, but he had to be strong, there were still many surprises to be made that day.

After at least twenty minutes rolling on the hotel bed to finally stand up and start to get ready, probably taking another half an hour in the bath, even if the argument that Jackson used to them take baths together was "to be faster".

Jackson had prepared everything for the rest of the day and thanked Mark for being too busy, happy with the fact that they were in his hometown, to be suspicious of his boyfriend's plans — and, again, he thanked that memory loss.

A smile came to his lips at the thought of no longer needing to deal with it.

"What were you doing to take so long?", the blonde asked with a serious face, but there was something in his voice that Jackson realized he was only joking.

"I was getting handsome for you"

Mark laughed and interlaced hands with his boyfriend, the smile never leaving their lips as they left the hotel.

"You're always handsome"

Jackson just shrugged and laughed, the eldest was stubborn and was no use arguing with him about it.

The brunette led the two boys through the streets as if he knew it even if was upside down. They went to an ice cream shop— where they stayed a while talking and giving ice cream to each other — and went to the mall — place where they laughed out loud in the arcade, always being watched by some people passing nearby that heard the loud laughter, or else the fondling which were exchanged publicly without fear  and earned some stares. At least now, in the United States, they could be a little bit freer than in Korea.

At this point, Mark knew very well that it was his birthday. He gave Jackson a few light slaps on his shoulder, because he had "tricked" him the whole time, but he was pretty much spoiled with gifts and kisses enough to make him happy, forgiving his boyfriend in the same second.

The final ride was on the beach, they took off their shoes and started walking in the sand, the water lapping at their ankles hour to hour, quietly. They were hand in hand, swinging them as if they were children, a smile on their faces with that passionate sparkle in their eyes — ah, it was so good to be with that someone who loves you.

"Mark... I was thinking a lot recently and, well... We spent a year together, almost, isn't it?"

Mark nodded a few times, turning his face to be able to watch the younger, seeing that he was unusually nervous.

"We did, what is it...?"

Jackson stopped walking and turned to his boyfriend holding his both hands, his head looking down. The blonde didn't understand what was going on, why suddenly the weather seemed to be so tense?

"You... Well, I don't know if I can stand it anymore, you know? I'll give you a great birthday gift, but I can no longer deal with this lack of memory--"

_"Wang KaYee"_

A shiver ran all over Jackson's body before he lift his face and watched the deadly serious that Mark had. Definitely he was thinking about drowning Jackson in the sea behind them right now if he kept acting like he was doing. Jackson didn't know how to deal with Mark in a bad mood.

"If you're playing with me, you'll go back to Korea.  _Dead"_

The youngest laughed out loud, that laugh that probably attracted half the looks on the beach for them. He shook his head and sighed.

"Do I act that bad?"

Mark laughed, dropping his boyfriend's hands to back away a little bit, arching an eyebrow.

"So you think I am dumb enough to think that you brought me across the world just to break up with me? After a year?"

"Ok! I give up my arguments"

Jackson raised his arms as if in surrender, laughing loudly as before. Instead of going back to hold the other's hands, he looked for something into his pockets, taking a paper from there.

"Well... Since you ruined the part where I'd hug you and say it was a joke, I... I want you to read it"

Mark frowned, that he certainly didn't expect. He held the paper and unfolded it quickly, curious as he was. His eyes ran down, reading what was written, again, and again, and again...

"What you're reading now isn't a joke", the youngest spoke in a more serious tone, biting his bottom lip in nervousness, "I sent your exams for a medical expert here, I knew he was very good. He told me a few days later saying that yes, you have chances to have a normal life if we make a proper treatment", he took a deep breath before continuing, "Your damage wasn't as bad as it seemed and... That's why you're able to remember if we force new memories, you know?"

Mark blinked several times, he read and reread that paper that clearly said about the chances of full recovery and how long treatment he'd need to do, the medication that he need too. His lips were parted in surprise, even the tears hadn't come to his eyes.

"Jackson, I... How long have you...?"

"Two months after you remembered me", he shrugged, "I thought the doctor in that small town couldn't have done much for you"

Jackson wasn't expecting the strong and sudden embrace, so when his boyfriend's body hit him, they fell in the sand, giving thanks to God for it being soft.

"Hey, less strength, baby. What do I do if you hit your head again?", he teased, hugging him with a smirk.

"You never fail to impress me, you know that?"

Mark smiled with happiness stamped on his face, arms resting in the sides of the other's head, so he could look at him closely, making sure to don't get up from where he was.

Jackson, hearing the phrase, just laughed in response. He moved a little bit in order to take another thing from his pocket again, having to lean slightly forward to achieve the object he wanted. The blonde looked at him a little confused, watching his boyfriend hide something in his hands.

"I can impress you even more. Close your eyes"

"But..."

"Don't be curious, just close it!"

Mark rolled his eyes and obeyed the request of his boyfriend, then closing them while waited for the "magic" happen. A few seconds later he heard a slight noise, and then the younger voice saying he could open his eyes. 

The eldest blinked a few times trying  to associate what was in front of him, he could imagine even a kitten emerging from Jackson's pocket, but not what he saw now: an wedding ring.

"I don't believe it..."

"But you should...", he smiled widely, "Will you marry me, Yien?"


End file.
